Naruto Cast Watch RWBY
by UNR3ALSlopadelli
Summary: A little love child I've been having since I love reading these types of things. Any feedback would be appreciated since this is my first fic. Minor cursing here and there, not vulgar or constant, just peppered occasionally.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto nor RWBY. They belong to their respective creators. I only own my OCs.

Naruto Cast Watch RWBY

Team Seven was leaving the Hokage tower after reporting a mission complete, although the genin were irritated that it was more chores than actual mission like Wave. Kakashi relished their reactions, comparing them to what he had to go through with his team back in the day. This brought a fresh sting of pain and grimaced when it happened. Oh how he wished they were all still alive. Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, and Kushina-sempai too. He missed them so much and was generally interested on how his little cute genins would react to them. Probably something worthy of getting a camera for, actually.

They continued to walk down the steps and into the open street, each splitting to head home. However they stop when they noticed they were no longer outside but rather inside a form of corridor or hallway. Immediately, Kakashi made the sign to release the supposed genjutsu, but as he did nothing happened. He tried a few more times, each more futile than the last, until he turned to his students to look into their eyes, trying to gauge if they clouded over or not. Not only did they look the same, but they widden considerably and in high alert, completely different if under a genjutsu.

"What do we do Kakashi-sensei? This isn't a genjutsu, you already tried to dispel this multiple times and nothing. Should we walk down the hallway and see what happens or just stay still?" Sakura asked frightened by the fact that they were essentially kidnapped in broad daylight and they never noticed going under. Kakashi looked back expecting to see the Hokage tower but was disappointed to see just the same dark corridor. Sighing to himself he began to relay orders to his students to stay alert and form a diamond behind him with Sakura being the closest to him, as Sasuke and Naruto take the outer ends.

Slowly and cautiously, they made their way forward to wind up by a door that looked like it lead to the cinema. Everyone looked at each other, trying to non-verbally convey who would open the door, when out of frustration for not getting his Ichiraku ramen and fear of finding the supernatural ahead, Naruto open the door quickly but silently. Once the door was open wide they were greeted with chairs and couches assembled like that of a living room pointed to a giant screen. The lights were dim inside and once they deemed it safe enough to step, the light began to brighten little by little, as if letting them adjust to their surroundings.

"This... This is just plain creepy!" Naruto wailed and step back right into Sasuke's path, causing them to crash on the floor. "Get off me, dobe!" Sasuke began to shove the blond off of him and accidentally, or purposefully depending on who you ask, hit one of the chairs hard. Naruto's muffled curses and howls of pain were drowned out when a ball of silver light began to decent upon them. Immediately, the three shinobi standing where on high alert, kunai and shuriken out and ready to be thrown or used for defense. However, they realized that Naruto still hasn't noticed the anomaly over his head, and as such reacted accordingly.

"Naruto you idiot! Hurry up and look up before you are killed!" Sakura practically screeched at him when he didn't prepare himself. Naruto, however, just looked at her like she was crazy, as if she said there was a ghost over his head or something.

"What are you talking about Sakura. There is nothing wrong in here, just you, me, Kakashi-sensei, the Teme, and a glowing orb right over my head. It's like there was a gho-" Naruto then realized that there was, in fact, a glowing orb right over his head. He got even more freaked out when it could've sworn it looked at him and lightly chuckled at him. "G-g-ghost!" He stammered while backing away wailing his hands trying to find a way to exorcise him. Another light chuckle escaped the orbs form, somehow sounding like a normal person.

"That's because I am a person, Sir Naruto." Responded the orb with some mirth mixed in with his chuckle. Naruto and the rest were unnerved over the fact it new what they were thinking. Naruto got an idea and started to implement it. "Sorry Sir Naruto, but I can't teleport you to the Land of Ramen since they have special requirements that need to be accomplished. But I'll inform you of them at a later time, so how does that sound." Naruto, on the other hand, didn't register anything after Land of Ramen, and began to fantasize how it looked until he hit a wall when he thought of the rest of his statement. "You mean there _is_ a Land of Ramen out there!? Tell me how to get there. Please. Please. Please. Please. Ple-" His begging would have continued if it weren't for Sakura who hit him on the head to shut it.

Kakashi and Sasuke did a once over on the orb instantly, since he is just an orb. They don't have much to think though, because the orb begins to speak to them all.

" Hello, Sir Kakashi, Sir Sasuke, Lady Sakura, and finally, Sir Naruto. It's good to finally meet you in person." The orb then dips a little and rises again, as if it was an act of bowing of respect. "Well, uh, it's good to meet you too uhm..." Kakashi began, feeling slightly relaxed since he felt no danger coming from the orb. "I do apologize, however, I cannot disclose my name just yet. I am under orders by my creator to only do so once all have arrived." This peaked their interest and began to wonder who it was they were waiting for. Naruto, the ever impatient knucklehead, decided to run twenty questions at him all in one breath.

"Who are we waiting for? Who is your master? Why are you a floating orb? Are you a ghost? Where are we?" After a while, he finally as the ones that matter, to him anyway. The orb chuckled. "Answering in order, Sir Naruto, we are waiting for my creator to bring forth more people from your world to this place. My creator is someone whose identity I cannot disclose yet, so sadly I cannot answer that. I apologize. I am an orb since it's easier to go around to ensure all is in working order in this dimension, but I do have a physical form that I prefer to use when not doing anything. No, I am not a ghost, like I said before. And lastly, you are in a inter dimensional cinema, of sorts." These answers brought awe and confusion for the shinobi, so Kakashi asked the next question everyone has on their mind.

"Why?" The orb looked at them individually and sighed. "Is it alright if I took my physical form for this, Sir Kakashi?" Caught off guard by the question, he nodded dumbly. The orb began to shift and become brighter until they saw a young man younger than Kakashi but older than the genin with black hair tinted with silver and gray eyes to match. He wore a short-sleeved hoodie with designs of cosmos and stars all over and at the middle of his back was a glyph that resembled the moon. He wore dark navy jeans that sat comfortably on his legs and close toes shoes that were dark gray. His hands were covered with bracers and on his right hand sat a lone ring on his ring finger. His left hand, however had another ring but this one had a gemstone they were not really familiar with. Nonetheless, they felt a weird aura coming from the ring so they were wary of it. Sensing their anxiety over his left ring, the orb lightly laughed before gesturing towards them.

"Don't worry. Although I am surprised you can feel anything from this ring, it is nothing to fret over since I need to activate it in order to work. Consider this close to that of a summoning scroll, if you will." He responded to the amazement of the genin (Naruto and Sakura), the skeptical glance, (Sasuke) and a complete acceptance once over (Kakashi).

"Now back to the matter at hand. You wish to know why my creator and I brought you here correct?" Recieving nods he continued. "It is for the reason of relaxation and bonding. We understand the life of the shinobi is strenuous with the constant training and missions along with the potential dangers of being assassinated randomly. So we chose to do this since everyone deserves to unwind every once in a while. Not only that, but it gives people the opportunity to get to know each other a little better and begin forming bonds of friendship, or dare I say this, family." He received highly skeptical looks form the shinobi and he sighed again, truly showing how much he has seen, which shocked Kakashi to no end.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. The dimension where I originate from, I am a nurse and an Emergency Medical Technician. In other words, I have dealt with a lot of unexpected happenings and had too much stress pile up upon my shoulders often. I know what it's like to lose someone and I also know the guilt of failing to save people too. I still see their faces every night when I go to bed and no amount of work or meditation can help me in that regard. The only thing that helps ease the pain a little is resting with company, showing me that life is precious and every second counts. I may be taking things a little personal on this assignment from my creator but it is in my nature to help those who need it, without even asking to do so." The look in his eyes showed the sincerity of his words and his body language showed that he spoke the truth. Throughout his little explanation, Naruto began to draw close to him to touch his arm and grab his attention. The younger man looked at Naruto a bit shocked before smiling softly at the gesture the blond did for him.

"Thank you for the concern, Sir Naruto. I do appreciate the sentiment. Now, if you would like, care to indulge a young man and watch a series that always brought a smile to his face?" He stated with a small smile that could illuminate the universe itself. Naruto and his team looked at Kakashi and shared a small nod to him. Kakashi then stepped forward and stuck his hand out.

"We will be in your care, Mr. Orb." The young man shook Kakashi's hand and motioned for the chairs. Once there, he began to explain what was happening. "If you would like food, call out what you want and it shall appear before you with the proper utensils, and for the restrooms, if you need to, they are at the back, left for male, right for female. Any questions?" Sakura and Sasuke looked contemplated on what they wanted. Naruto already ordered his ramen and was in bliss for what seemed like four minutes and Kakashi had the decency to ask what they were watching.

"We are watching a show called RWBY. It's a show about four young ladies, fighting monsters and criminals, as well as discovering hidden facts about their world. But before the show begins we will watch the trailers first. There are a total of four, each dignified with a different color. First is red, then white, followed by black and rounded off with yellow." The shinobi were interested on that little description of the story and what it could entail.

"Now to begin the viewing."


	2. RW Trailers

Naruto Cast Watch RWBY

Chapter 2: RW Trailers

After the Orb (temporary name for now) pointed toward the screen, did the lights in the room dim. Having found their seats on a couch, the order went from right to left as Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Although still very aprehensive of the situation as a whole, none of them can deny that they were interested in a diety like being bringing them to just watch a show for the jizz and giggles. Once comfortable, the screen finally began its showing.

_**ROOSTER TEETH presents**_

**The screen blank, except for these three words with the "**_**ROOSTER" **_**being red and the rest being white, showed before fading away like scattered petals; revealing a shot of a full moon with snow falling down and red roses petals rising up. **

" Im guessing this 'ROOSTER TEETH' is the company name then?" Kakashi inquired with an amused eye once he made the connection to a much more _crude_ meaning of the name. Recieving a nod from the Orb, he directed his attention back to the screen.

**A stray petal blew towards the center of the screen slowly, as if dancing in the wind.**

_**A new series by Montey Oum**_

**The stray petal dance over these words and became petals before the screen darkened again. Once the sceen opened up, ther stood a young girl with a flowing red cap, rose petals flowing in the wind. Her ensemble was that of black and with red accents, and her hood covered her eyes. She was standing over a grave marker, as if paying respects to whomever it belonged to as the camera slowly swept over her.**

"Who's this?" Sakura asked. Although she could guess that this might be a main character by how it was shot, she didn't want to be proven wrong infront of her dear Sasuke.

"That cape is so cool, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled out with stars in his eyes. He wanted something like that too, but more like a cloak like the Yondaime Hokage had. He saw that she was infront of a slab of sorts, so he got a little bit confused, so he asked the Orb what it was.

"It's a gravestone, Sir Naruto. The people there use it to mark the burial of the dead so they may comeback another day and pay their respects more privately." The Orb then gave Kakashi a knowing look and saw his eye flash a sting of sadness before going back to the screen.

**The shot then changed to a side view of her standing infront of the gravestone a few feet from a cliff. It slowly panned closer to her as her cape still had rose petals flow out of it.**

_**'Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.'**_

**She turned and began walking away from the site and were able to show what was makred on the stone**

_**"Summer Rose. Thus kindly I scatter."**_

Watching the girl on screen, Sasuke pondered of visiting his clan's grave to pay his respects. It has been a long while since he did so since training and mission take alot of his time to do so.

"'Thus kindly I scatter.' is that a saying this person always said?" Sakura asked out loud. The Orb looked at her and said, "No. It is customary for people to put on their gravestones words or phrases that speak about the character that the deceased were in life, Lady Sakura. Most likely, her loved ones chose those words because they represent what she was to them, a rose that alwasy gently guided them." With her curiosity sated, she wondered what would she put on any ones grave if she had to.

Naruto for his part seems for reserved during this, which surprised them a little bit, watching her finishing paying her respects. He wondered if Hokage-jiji would let him make little gravestones for his dead parents in his home. The idea seemed nice to him and he would ask when he got the chance.

**Fading out and back in showed the girl walking through a forest a leisurly pace. In the background, however showed a black figure running ahead of her.**

_**'White is cold and always yearning. Burdened by a royal test.'**_

**The shot changed to an over head look while another black figure jumped though the trees. She finally came to a clearing before stopping and looking around.**

The shinobi narrowed their eyes when the figures moved across the screen. Both Kakashi and Sasuke saw wolf like creatures since they have better eyesight compared to the other two. 'What was that black thing in the back and in the trees?' they all thought but no one voiced their questions out loud. What they saw next widen their eyes a bit in shock.

_**'Black the beast decends from shadows.'**_

**Surrounding the young girl were a pack of black wolfs with red eyes and teeth. Three of the wolves beging charging at her, intent on ending her life. As they nearly hit her, though she dissapeared in a flurry of rose petals. Over head with the moon dispalyed behind her she finally revealed her silver eyes.**

_**'Yellow beauty burns gold.'**_

"What the hell are those things!?" Sakura and Naruto yelled out together. Sasuke had an apprehensive expression has he looked at those creatures. 'They look like demons.' Kakashi mused to himself given how their apperance gave of the vibe.

**The girl then reached behind her back and pulled out her weapon while twirling and cocking the gun to fire a shot at one of the wolves. Once she fired, the shot found its traget by exploding the wolf's right side of its head before falling over, having a red and black mist seep out of its wound. Once she landed, she cocked the gun again and jumped over a charging wolf, shooting it while doing so. She rightened herself midair to fire a shot at another wolf, making a hole on its torso in the process. Rolling forward, she fired at a wolf that tried to swipe at her, having the recoil send her backwards where she then activated the weapons second form; a scythe.**

"!" Was all the shinobi could react to since they did not know what weapon she was using, they were able to guess it was a weapon by how it did damage to the pack. As one they looked at the Orb for answers and he began chuckling to himself. He paused the screen so he could begin explaining what just happened. "Incase you're wondering, the weapon she is using is known as a gun. The precise nam-" "What's a gun, Mr. Orb?" He would've continued if Sakura did not raise her hand and asked the question that was on their minds. "A gun, Lady Sakura, is a weapon that utilizes small cylindrical metal that is incased in bronze plating, fired by a triggered mini explosion in its barrel." Seeing how they still didn't fully understand he reiterated, "Think a scroll that has sealed a kunai inside and you unseal it, launching it at the enemy." Once they heard that hey understood it better but wondered why the damage was so great if the metal was so small. "The type of bullets, or ammunation, she uses is a high caliber, armor peircing bullet. Fired from the sniper rifle she uses, its a type of gun, the bullet travels quickly, shushin speed and the impact is what causes that damage." Having explained what a gun was, the Orb then continued, "Through special engineering in their world, they were able to combine a scythe with a sniper rifle, resulting on what you see before you."

"I see the necessity for long range attacks, considering a scythe is typically a mid to close range weapon. Judging by how it looks, I'd say it seems pretty heavy for someone that looks so frail." Kakashi gave his insights on what he thought of the weapon. He had to admit, though, it could prove useful in battle against several chunnin shinobi.

"I want one." This statement caused everyone to turn to look at Sasuke. Seeing their looks, he bristiled and scowled at them. "What? Its a good weapon to have." When the answer reached their ears, they all nodded their heads. "It's just wierd to hear you say something like that, teme." Naruto continued sagely, with Sakura looking away guiltily. Sasuke brushed it of before muttering "dobe" before turning back to the screen. Once everyone looked back did the show continue.

**One of the braver wolves decides to rush her. She twirls her scythe for the bladed edge to land against its neck on the other side, the wolve itself within her guard. It looks at her directly in her eyes while she looks up, smirking and presser the trigger. The recoil of the shot, along with a downward of pull, causes the scythe to rip through the wolves torso like paper. Both halves falling in a spin motion while roses spill out of its body before dissolving the same way.**

"What cutting power. I never expected someone so young to do that without chakra runnign through her limbs." Kakashi noted and began wondering just how strong she really is. Sakura looked at her, wanting to be as strong as her so she could keep up with the boys. Glancing to her sides to look at them individually, she concluded that when she returns, she will train harder to protect them and not be useless like she was during Wave.

**The rest of the pack become aggressive and as one, charge in to attack her. The young lady spins her scythe, while cocking it to remove the previous casing, and settles the weapon to where she can take a steady shot. By shooting three consecutive shots, she downs three wolves, not long before one closes in and swings its claws at her. She hops up to take out the scythe from the snow covered ground and fires a shot, instantly adding distance and eliminating the threat. She stabs the scythe on the ground again and flips onto the shaft of the weapon. Looking back, she sees more wolves approching and charging in from the forest. She twist herself on her weapon when one of the wovles swings at her and shoots past, lining up the shot needed to down the one that followed the wolf, the recoil made her spring back and dropkick the first wolf. When she lands, she begins crowd controlling the wolves by spinning the scythe and firing shots, the wolves in turn lose limbs and dispersing while the last one by her catches the scythe in it throat before she pulls the trigger, beheading the beast. **

"That's so cool! I wanna learn how to do that, ttebayo!" While watching how she fights, he notices how she has rarely been touched by them, even though they outnumber her greatly. Sasuke begrudingly agrees with Naruto's statement, aslo wanting to fight like that so he could have a chance of defeating HIM.

"Im pretty sure you could do it as well, Sir Naruto. All it really takes is control, situational awareness, and patience because if you mess up one thing, it could spell disaster for either you or your teammates." The Orb stated while Kakashi nodded sagely to his statement. "If you'd like, I could show you the basics of how to wield something like that or similar, I have a great amount of knowledge on all fighting styles and weapons, so it shouldn't be a problem." The genin looked at him with starts in their eyes and pleading looks (Naruto and Sakura). Sasuke would deny such actions from him, even though both the jonin and the diety saw it.

**Two more wolves come up to try to best her, but she ducks under one while spinning her weapon and fires a round at the one behind the one she ducked under, causing the first to be disected by the scythe in the procces. The top half of the creature smacks into a charging wolf while the rest continue onward. She backs away from two wolves, narrowly dodging their swipes, and charges in taking off a hand from one wolf. Looking back she saw it still moving so she twirled the scythe around her to finish the job, while a second wolf got the blade stuck in its neck. Rolling under the creature, she jumps over head and lands on its back, pressing the trigger and seperating its head form its body, launching her high into the air. The wolves them jump at her, thinking she is open for an attack. Righting herself to counter their offensive, she slices one before shooting and slashing another on the way down. Looking up, she noticed one too close to counter or attack so she uses her weapon to block the swipe, sending her down to the ground and skidding to a stop by using the bladed edge. Slightly staggered, she glances up and figures she is completely surrounded.**

"That's a lot of them, I hope she will make it." Sakura stated in worry. She felt a tap on her head and she looked up at Kakashi giving her an eye smile saying," Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure she will be fine, she took care of them so far. Plus, it looks like she is taking something out of her pouch." Unbeknowest to them, both Naruto and Sasuke, reluctatnly, felt the same towards her. But seeing her pull out another magazine, Orb provided the details, they felt a calming wave past them when she gave a determined glare at the pack.

**She gave them a resolute glare while reaching behind her and unclipping her spent magazine, reloading a new one that had a symbol consisting of four arrows point towards a center circle. Once done, she pointed the blunt edge of the scythe behind her, cocked her round and pressed the trigger, surging foward in a burst of blinding speed. Immideately slashing two nearby wolves, she continues forward using another round to increase her speed again and launching her towards the center pack. The scythe then fully unfurles itself and she once again presses the trigger, the recoil maker her spin like a leathal mini cyclone, cutting through a few a few wolves in along the way. She skids to a stop before cocking again and utterly destroys the wovles in the pack one by one, slicing and dicing them having limbs and bullet casing fly into the air. She cuts the wolves in a circle, leaving only one that was pushed back by the impact of the scythe, and returns the scythe to its normal scythe function before shooting one round at the last beast, dessimating it instantly. She back flips using the bottom half of the shaft that is bladed as a foot hold, landing with her weapon behind her back, while the moon on full dispaly shining behind her. Not long after, numerous bullet casing fall and pepper the snow covered floor around her before it fades out, leaving a black silouette of her figure infront of a red moon. Then the screen closes in on her figure and moves it towards the far left of the screen, reavealing three other silouettes after her, each with their own letter representing the primary color scheme. After doing so the screen finally fades out completly and the lights dim brighter.**

_**"Coming 2013"**_

"Well, what do y'all think?" Orb asked them once the lights reach a comfortable illuminating glow. "I have to say I actually enjoyed the fight scene, it showed she was proficient with her weapon that not even a horde of those things could do anything about." Kakashi replied analytically. Sakura for her part looked intrigued about the movements, especially when she evaded harm by blasting away from them with her own recoil. Naruto appreciated the fight scene and wanted to learn how to do the moves she did because they looked flashy and awesome, also since they could help in the future when he might fight someone like that. Sasuke agreed with Kakashi's statement of it and grunted his reply.

"In that case, please relax, go to the bathroom if need be and get some refreshemnts while I return with the next set of guests." Once finishing his sentence, he briefly glowed a silver light and disappeared before them. Looking around, team seven went to the table to get food and complete their business before heading back to their chairs. Not long after, the Orb return with people they all recognized. This being teams eight, nine, and ten, along with their jonin sensei.

"What the wha-? Whats going on?" exclaimed Ino along with Kiba and Tenten. Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji had looks of confusion and bewilderment, the former two showing their expressions breifly. Hinata shared their expression before she noticed Naruto not far from her and blushed a deep red from the proximity. The sensei where on high alert, preparing to be attacked until they saw their fellow jonin sitting on a chair far too relaxed given the situation.

"Yo!" The jonins looked at him increduously before they noticed a silver glow behind them. They turned around defensively infront of their students and raised kunais before the light died down an showed a young man with silver tinted black hair and silver eyes.

"I apoligize for interuptin anything of importance that you may have been doing, but I was ordered by my Creator to bring you and your teams to this location." He would have continued if both Gai and Asuma were not inches away from killing him and Kurenai standing a few spaces back preparing hand signs for a genjutsu, should the need arise. "I don't know who you are but you will return us to where we came and come with us to the Hogake to asnwer a few questions." Asuma spoke evenly with his trench knives at his throat. Gai brought of the rear, leaving the young man no room for escaping unharmed. With a dejected sigh, he looked towards the only person who could settle this matter easily and shot him a look that said 'Explain-to-them-or-I-will-do-so-after-I-hurt-them.' Kakashi understood and complied before the diety could inact on his thoughts.

"Mah, mah. There's no need for hostilies Asuma, Gai, Kurenai. He is a friendly diety that has taken us to a pocket dimension for we can bond with our teams and take a load off before the chunin exams." Kakashi reasoned with his fellow comrades. They all looked at him again and wondered who he was since this Kakashi was a pure lunatic to say such things easily like talking of the weather. They still did not believe the diety or Kakashi and, after nearly thrity minutes of arguing and death threats from the jonins about the safety of their teams, they relunctatnly and causiously complied with what was told.

"Now that that minor setback has been rectified, allow me to continue where Sir Kakashi left off at." And so he told him his reason for bringing them, without Kakashi's added comments since they did more harm than good, and showed them the first trailer that team seven saw.

"That weapon looks amazing! How does it work exactly? Where did she get the inspiration to make that? Did she make that? How is she able to wield it so effortlessly without having awkward movements?" One genin in particular gushed over the weapon, trying to see the intricases of it. This genin is non other than Tenten, the rest looked at her like she had another head, except for her teammates, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. "That outfit for her looks appealing to the eyes and she looks cute too." Ino stated with a critical eye, always having a second sense to these things. Sakura and Hinata agreed with Ino on that front, however the latter thought to herself how she seemed so brave fighting an entire pack of demonic wolves by herself in the forest. The guys conversed among themselves praising how she fought and the moves she displayed wanting to try to copy them later. On the couches behind their teams, the jonins sat discussing the situation and the trailer.

"I still can't believe all this is happenning right now." Kurenai began for the umpteenth time. Being a newly promoted jonin, she didn't have much experience in the field to properly think rationally on this situation. However, in her defence, no other ninja, to her knowledge, had a diety come and whisk them away to a pocket dimension to watch a show. "I can't either Kurenai, but might as well make the most of it. The kids seem to be entertained and they are not badgering us for missions ranked higher than D-rank." Asuma responded, after taking a drag of his lit cigarette. Kurenai narrowed her eyes to him, but let it slide since this is a stressful situation. Hell, she would not give Kakashi flak for taking out his precious Icha Icha book and began reading it infront of her. Gai nodded along with what Asuma said and stated, "Although I would like to continue training my genin more for the exams, I believe this could be beneficial for their flames of youth. They could see what other fighting styles there could be in the world, even if it is in a different one altogether, but still they may be able to recognize some aspects of it to help with their youthful training." Gai would have continued if Orb didn't appear infront of everyone, with the screen behind him.

"I am glad you all enjoy the viewing so far and I would like to announce that the next trailer will begin once everyone has calmed themselves." He finished while pointing to the screen and, once everyone settles, he dissapeared in a silver glow, allowing the lights to dim and the show to begin.

**The screen lit up, showing a phrase dead center before it faded out.**

_**"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."**_

"What could that mean?" Ino inquired out loud, recieving looks of puzzlement and confusion from the rest of the genin. The jonins raised their brows to that quote, thinking it quite felt it could apply to someone who is better off than most financially but still suffer pains and loneliness.

_**"ROOSTER TEETH presents."**_

**After fading in, it shocased a young girl decked out in white. Her white hair done in a ponytail off to the side rather than the back of her head. A small crown sat at the base of the ponytail. She wore a white jacket that fades to a light blue near the end of her sleeves. Her jacket collar is popped up and revealed a red coloring on the inside. On her neck sat her necklass, just above her collar bone. He shirt matched the jacket and combat skirt she wore. Her bare legs showed a pale complection and she wore white high rise boots. She walked foward into the spotlight with her hards folded infront of her and standing regal and graceful.**

_**"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome. Weiss Schnee."**_

"She looks so pretty." Sakura and Ino stated with a wishful look in their eyes. The guys nodded to their statement that she did look pleasing to the eyes. Hinata, for her part, felt a strange ping of familarity with how the Weiss presented herself. She pondered that for a moment before she placed it on the back burner once Weiss looked up at the audience, allowing them to see the scar she had over her left eye. Kakashi lightly flinched when he saw the scar, a phantom pain passing through him as qucikly as it appeared.

**The crowd cheered in the backround as Weiss picked her head up and a piano started to play softly in the back ground. A close up of her face showed she had ice blue eyes with a scar running through the left eye. Her mouth was in a frown before the shot panned out to show the crowd she would be preforming in front of.**

_**"Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me whose the loneliest of all."**_

**As she began singing, the camera panned around her, getting different shots from around the stage. Once she finished the first line of the verse the camera panned to the her lower half of her body, which showed her reflection on the floor. The floor faded before her reflection became her actual body, just without the scar. She looked up and saw a giant knight armor kneeling infront of her. The knight pulled a large sword, about as big as a pillar and readied it in its hands.**

"Is she fighting that giant suit of armor?" Kiba asked, not knowing how to process what is going on on the screen. The genin noded, albiet slowly, while the jonins gave a critical once over on the knight and on Weiss.

**Weiss proceeded to preform a backflip, avoiding its initial stirke, and pulled out a thin rapier that had a revolving chamber inbetween the hilt and the bladed protion. She entered her stance and charged forward in a burst of speed, striking the armor three times when she past it, once on its blade, another on its knee joint and another on its middle torso. She flew past him midair and steadied herself on her decent before she charged again.**

"That sword is so thin, it might even break against that giant sword." Naruto commented when he saw her pull out her weapon. The others agreed wholeheartedly until Kakashi spoke up. "That maybe so Naruto, but you see she specializes in speed over power, she also aimed for its exposed joints, trying to subdue it quickly and effeciently. Not everything has to be powerful, take that to your hearts kids, even the most basic of principles can save your life on the field." Kakashi lectured the gathered genin, while the jonins nodded accordingly.

_**"Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me whose the loneliest of all."**_

**Wiess evaded a strike that came at her and struck the armors exposed back, starting round its calf and traveling up to its middle back. The armor staggered slightly before it swung its giant blade, intent on hitting Weiss. Was, unable to dodge, had to block the strike and was sent sliding back along the floor, she still held her ground, and once she looked up she saw the armor ready to strike her with an overhead one handed downward slash. She evaded it by flippind sideways and backflipped over a darging slice aimed at her feet. When she landed, the armor swung again and managed to hit her hard, sending her slicing on her back before recomposing herself. When she stood back up she use her free hand's pointer and middle fingers to emit a faint white glow and pointed to the ground beneath her. Not a second later, a glyph appeared under her, launching her foward in a burst of speed. She then danced around her giant opponent, using her glyphs as launching pads until she saw an opening when he swung on a position she last held. She jumped up into the air and sturck twice in a circular motion, spinning as she did, and created a glyph behind her feet to launch her down towards the ground and began attacking his exposed legs from the front.**

"Incredible. She is able to make quick calculations in her head and plan accordingly to when the situation arises. Not only that but it appears she's using something like fuinjutsu to act like a launching pad to gain speed or change her trajectory." Gai complemented the young girl in all seriousness that caught the other jonins and his team of genin off gaurd, since there was not a lick of 'youthfullness' in that sentence. The genin watched in awe as she danced around the giant armor effortlessly and was putting up her own fight, dispite her given size. Hinata was astounded to see her do shut things and noticed how she flowed like water when she fought, she wished she could move as fluidly and decided that she would try to immulate the same when she got back.

_**"Mirror. What's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone."**_

**Weiss summons a glyph under her as she jumps to gain altitude to strike his torso. The armor staggers back and she summon another to act as a platform to jump off of to strike over head. The armor aticipated this and swung its blade at her as she decended. Seeing this, she placed under glyph so she can evade by hopping up a bit, but was not prepared when the armor swung its mighty fist and stuck her exposed body. She was sent flying and landed harshly as blood leaked down her face from the wound she recieved. Weiss tried to get back up but staggered down again and began to doubt herself and she closed her eyes.**

"Weiss!" exlcaimed the shinobi, the non stoic and caring ones not voicing their concern, when she was hit squarely without protection. "Please be okay. Please be okay." Tenten repeated a mantra over what she saw, since she doubts any of them could survive a hit like that easily. Kurenai covered her mouth in shock while Asuma dropped his cigarette that was in his mouth at the time. Gai and Kakashi narrowed their eyes slightly over the hit and a flicker of concern entered their eyes before it disappeared.

**The screen then flashed back to the concert hall before it faded to black, lights and all. Until Weiss' figure appeapred again, the camera grazing the area around her as the moon sat in the distance. A melodic voice rising in pitch could be heard until it showed it came from Weiss in the concert hall. Once the voice neared its end, the Weiss that was fighting stood back up defiantly. She squared her shoulders, spread her feet appart evenly and leveled her blade at her opponent, a determind look on her face all the while doing so.**

They all sighed in relief over her being okay and still ready to fight with just a wound coming from her eye. That sigh turn to confusion when they saw her ready her sword by rotating the chamber that had glowing colors until it stopped on red. They raised a brow when the sword began to emit an etherial red glow when it stopped.

**The armor charged at her, ready to end this fight, but Weiss raised her Burn infused saber, ready to parry the blade. When the giant blade struck her saber, an explosion released and sent it flight back. The armor staggered, not expecting such an act from blocking his blade and Weiss used its faltering to charge her rapier with Ice.**

"What the-. How is she able to use Katon techniques with her sword?" Inquired the more intelectuall genin. The jonin glanced toward the rovolving portion of the saber and concluded that it was charged with elemental styles inside of it. All it took was to select it when needed and charge the blade with it.

_**"Mirror, mirror. What's behind you. Save me from the things I see."**_

**She twirled in front of her a few steps befor she stabbed her blade on the ground, making a wave of ice charge towards the sentient armor, trapping its legs in ice. She sprang forward and, as it swung its massive blade, jumped onto it while applying a coat of Thunder on her rapeir before striking it. Due to the blow, the armor lost its blade and its legs were freed form the ice. Weiss landed a few yards away from it as the blade stabbed beside her. She raised her blade sideways, parallel to the floor and rotated the chamber while the massive blade fell in the background. She also laid down a glyph that changed color under her as she did so.**

_**"I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me."**_

"Amazing!" Was the only thing Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten could say with what they saw. Lee had fire in his eyes over how youthful she was still fighting while injured, Shino silently gave his praise along with Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke gave a small smirk over how she was winning her fight against that armor. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi opened their eyes a little wider when they saw how she was handeling sentient armor. They thought that she was not as strong as what they were showed but those glyphs she summoned, along with her blade, made her a very promising warrior.

**The armor charged in and tried to flatten Wiess, but she rolled out of the way. She then raised her free hand and, along with her saber, pointed at the armor, two glyphs formed at the end of her fingers. A glyph appeared under the massive construct and lauched it into the air. Weiss then summoned small glyphs from the tip of her blade and spun it in a vertical circle before she fired them towards the knight, trapping it in mid air from the neck, wrists, stomach, and feet.**

_**"Mirror, mirror. Tell me something. Whose the loneliest of all."**_

**She lept into the air with the aide of a glyph under her and spread her arms out and backflipped. She put the her weapon behind her and spun the chamber until it glowed white, spreading white symbols across the blade. Behind her the moon was the displayed but not full but breaking.**

_**"I'm the loneliest of all."**_

**With a glyph assisting her, she sped forward and stuck the knight. His exposed limbs began to leak white mist and when Weiss landed, did the knight land, shattering completely into snow spreading upward. Weiss closed her eyes and later open them again, looking around when she finished her song and was recieving a round of applause for her preformance. Confused, she looked upwards toward the breaking moon and recomposed herself. She then bowed to the audience as the curtains came in a blocked her from view, leaving only her silouette. The image faded out with the same four silouettes from before but revealing both red and Weiss fully exposed features. The screen stayed like this for a few seconds before fading to black and the light began to brighten a bit.**

Orb appeared again after a faint glow and looked around, he noticed how they all were still slackjawwed over what they saw. He cleared his throat to gather their attention and continued with his reason for being there.

"So, how did you all like that one?" He recieved blank glances befoe they erupted to loud exclimations. "Are you kidding? That was so cool, ttebayo! The way she beat that giant metal thing was so awesome!" Naruto started listing off before he was cut off by Kiba. "When she used fire, ice and lighting to hit it and stuff was cool too wasn't it Akamaru?" Akamaru gave a few barks signifying its agreement with Kiba. "Her strategy to use different types of elemental attacks proved effective to her fighting style. Why? Because her opponent could't adapt accordingly." Shino gave his insight on her way of fighting. Shikamaru stayed quiet, but only because he was thinking of different scenarios of how to utilize different elemental jutsus in battle to gain the upper hand. "She seemed to be of nobility, so it was obvious fate chose her to win that fight." Neji stated with his eyes closed, but Tenten put her two cents in. "What do you mean, Neji? That was not fate, that was her inginuity and cunning that won that, otherwise, whe would have lost after being hit as hard as she did." Neji scoffed at her comment but didn't speak up again. Hinata timidly stated, "She looked so graceful and elogant when she attacked, kinda like she was flowing like water around her opponent." Ino and Sakura gave nods to that statement.

The jonins, upon hearing where the conversation was heading, decided to enter it to give a small piece of advice to them. "You know, you bring up a good point, Hinata." Kurenai began, praising the young timid girl. Said girl blushed, but continued to hear what their senseis were saying, since it seemed there was more to it. "She did move gracefully and ellogantly when she fought, but that just showed that she was familiar with how she fought. That only means that she spent countless hours practicing the same moves over and over again from dawn till dusk, maybe even after." Kakashi continued, eyeing all of them one at a time. "She used her flexiblity to evade and parry her opponents strikes and peppered it with counters of her own when she saw an opporturnity to do so. However, as you saw, she overcommitted to an attack and paid dearly for it when she recieved that massive blow to the head." Asuma lectured from where Kakashi left off at, then followe by Gai with the finishing statements. "Though that did happen, what is more important is that she got back up and continued her fight until she won, using any means to do so. That showed her flames of youth bursting forward and showed her determination, even after she began doubting herself. Never forget, youthfull genin, that we ninjas must never give up on a fight unless it is better to do so." The genin looked at guy like he was crazy, well except Lee who had a notebook out began writing what Gai said down. 'Where did he get that?' They all pondered before Orb coughed again to gain their attention.

"I will be gone again to bring more guests with me, so I ask that you take your needed breaks and eat if you need to do so while I am gone. I estimate to return in about thrity minutes, more or less." He said with a shake of his hand as a so-n-so. The shinobi nodded and went to their business, chatting and looking for food (genin) and some discussing how to train for improved flexibility (jonin.) Orb smiled softly when he surveied the room before he disappeared in a silver glow.


	3. BY Trailers

Naruto Cast Watch RWBY

I do not own Naruto nor RWBY

Chapter 3: BY Trailers

With Teams Seven through Ten chatting amongst themselves, getting food and drinks or using the bathroom, they didn't notice when Orb finally came back. Once his glow died down, they noticed that the guests were, kinda, unexpected.

"Jiji? Iruka-sensei? Konohamaru?" Naruto asked dumbly when they appeared after Orb did. The Sandaime looked around and noticed all the genin teams that showed potential being in one room he does not recognize. He would be on high alert if he hadn't noticed their jonin senseis in the background already showing signs of relaxing. Perplexed, Sandaime brought his attention back to his surrogate grandson. "Hello Naruto-kun." The genin, except Sakura and Sasuke, look at Naruto like he grew a second head. Nobody knew how close he was to the Sandaime Hokage, so they tuned in to see what would happen.

"Jiji! Look! Look! We are watching a show and they fight with awesome weapons and styles and jutsus and stuff! There is so much th-." The Sandaime held up his hand at this point, already accustomed to Naruto's endless speech when he gets excited. It is almost as frequent as his verbal tic. Resisting a sigh in exasperation, he turns his attention to the jonins in the room.

"Hokage-sama? Where are we?" Iruka asks as he crowds over Konohamaru and his two friends, one being a sickly boy named Udon while the other is an energetic girl named Moegi. Not far from him, stood two shinobi, one with a bandana over his head with a permanent scowl and the other a female wearing an oppened trench coat and reveiling fishnette outfit. Respectively, Ibiki and Anko looked at eachother, then at the Sandaime Hokage, silently asking the same question the young chunnin inquired earlier. Before anyone can say anything else, however, they were greeted with a small cough. Turning, the newest arrivals regard the unkown, to them, young man in the room.

"Glad that I can finally get your attention. If only Sir Naruto could keep his excitement down, I would have explained this situation much more, uhm, leisurely, if you will. To simplify, I have brought you all to watch a series, bond with your students and fellow shinobi, and relax by temporarily forgetting any stresses you may have in your village at this point." Orb looked at the Sandaime specifically when he said the last bit, knowing full well the insurmountable headache he was recieving by the griping of the Council. The newly arrived shinobi stared at him incredulously, then at the jonins senseis of the genin teams. Once they saw them nod slowly to these claims, the Sandaime stepped forward to address him.

"May I ask who you are and where we are? It seems you will not lie to us since my other subordinates seem unharmed and cognitive, so I can trust you for now. If you do not provide with the necessary information, however, I would have to use force to do so." He said resolutely and for added measure, released a little bit of killing intent. Orb looked amused by his claimes and chuckles softly, almost melodic to those that could hear it. "Although I would advice not doing so, Sir Hiruzen, I will comply nonetheless. You are in a pocket dimension my Creator deemed necessary to accomodate our guests. Time outside of this pocket is at a standstill, not one second will pass when you return later on. As far as what my name is, however, I cannot disclose that information as of yet. My Creator put a seal on me that prevents me from doing so until all of the required guests have arrived, so forgive me for not being able to answer all of your questions." Orb bowed respectfully to Hiruzen for not being able to say his name yet. The Hokage grimanced and nodded slowly, showing that he understood his situation on not being able to answer, fully aware that a seal such as that would do some type of damage to him if he were to try.

"So, what should we call you then?" Anko chimmed into the conversation. "This may not make anysense to you all except to Team Seven, you may temporarily call me Orb." Confused, they all looked at Team Seven and noticed Naruto turn extremely pale. "He was a floating orb when we first arrived and since he can't say his name due to the seal, we started to call him Orb." Kakashi responded as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder so he would calm himself. "I will excuse myself for now. I need to contact my colleages and report to my Creator about how things are turning out. You may want to have the others catch up on the two trailers you've seen before hand. Without me present, you may not continue any further, a rule my Creator instilled on this viewing. I apoligize for the inconvenience and I shall be back shortly." Having said his piece, Orb began to fade in a silvery haze until he was not infron of them anymore.

Turning to the shinobi in the room, Hiruzen sigh and inquired about these 'trailers' that Orb spoke of. Once explained to them, they all sat down to begin watching the two trailers. Konohamaru and his two friends sat on the floor infront of Naruto with Iruka on a single chair to his side. Hiruzen sat with the jonin sensei flanked by both Ibiki and Anko by his sides. Once comfortable, they began the viewings.

"Impressive weaponry they have. I would have never tried to mix a long range attack style with a mid range weapon." Ibiki commented to Hiruzen on the side, looking a little interested when he saw little red slice through and shoot the horde of beowolves. "Tell me about it, she seems very nimble and strong to be able to do so effortlessly. I would love to see how she would fair against any of us." Anko added in shortly after the first viewing ended.

"She is so pretty! I wanna look like that when im older." Moegi commented to Konohamaru and Udon. She had stars in her eyes when Weiss frist appeared on screen and when she started to sing. Moegi wondered if she should try singing later on, maybe to some songs they will hear. "She fights fluidly and her glyph seem to be very versatile. Not only that but they act similar to that of fuinjutsu." Iruka commented on the side, analyzing Weiss' moves and her abilities. Once the second trailer ended, they dispersed into their own conversations. Orb returned to find them arguing which would be better on which team and sweatdropped when Kiba said he wanted Red over Weiss because she seemed cuter.

"Well, good to know you all enjoyed the trailers so far. I would like to ask Sir Hiruzen here what does he think of them." Orb began and shifted his gaze to the old veteran. Gathering his thoughts he began. "They do seem very entertaining, and it also gives us the chance to find new techniques and abilities to practice using or countering if we were to ever come across them." Orb noded his understating and smiled softly when he saw him chat a little with the genins and his grandson.

Clearing his throat, Orb gestured everyone to return to their seats so they could continue with the next viewing. Once comfortable, the lights dimmed and the screen started.

_**"Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..."**_

'Interesting quote. I wonder what that could mean.' Thought the shinobi in the room.

**The screen faded in the a shot of a blood red forest, a shattering moon in the background, and leaves being moved by a gentle breeze. The shot panneds downward towards the ground.**

_**"ROOSTER TEETH presents.**_

**Travelling downward, the camera stops upon a lone girl dressed in black. Her black hair swaying in the wind, she sits on top of a rock formation looking up at the sky solemly. Not long after a second figure appears from the left side of the screen. "Blake. It's time." He stated. The shot then transitioned to a close up of her face. She turned her head, gave her reply. "Okay." The young girl had golden yellow eyes with purple eyeshadow on the ends of them. She wore a bow on top of her head.**

'She's cute' Thought the younger shinobi, while the older and more experienced ones noticed how she seemed hesitant about the statement.

**The shot faded out and back in to the forest floor where both Blake and her companion dashed quickly though. Shooting past the forest, they came a stop at a cliff. The audience now got a full display of their clothes. Blake worea black sleveeless coat ober a white shirt that left her belly button exposed. She wore short white shorts and high purple stocking with a black flame insignia on them. She wore combat heels on her feet, had black bandages on her hands and wrists and had a weapon strapped to her back. Her companion wore an all black suit with a rose symbol on its back over a white design. He wore a mask that was similar to anbu, but only covered the top half of his face. He had dark red hair and had sheathed sword in his hand. Looking down the cliff, they heard the sound of a train honking its horn.**

"They are on a mission." Stated Hiruzen, and narrowed his eyes slightly. He heard of trains being developed throughout the Elemental Nations and was trying to see if they could have one built to make commerce easier to come by. The jonins noticed how they moved and wondered if they were shinobi as well.

**Going down the cliff, the camera catches a train coming into view travelling towards it. The camera switches back to Blake and co. as they jump down the cliff, sliding down the slope and jumping off landing on the train. Her companion stabs his sword to steady himself while Blake lands gracefully on top. The both run to the back of the train cars and the male slashes open a locked escape latch. He opens it and jumps inside, with Blake not fare behind. The screen darkens and opens to the man already on the floor in a crouch, Blake landing beside him. He turns to her after noticing the red lasers that have been triggered. "Looks like were going to be doing this the hard way." He stated to her as they stood up.**

"What are those red lights along the floor." Asked Kakashi to Orb. Orb then turned and paused the screen to explain what they were. "They are called Infra-red Lasers. They are visible light that sensors use to catch anyone trespassing in unathorized buildings and such. Consider them to be non physical trip wires." He stated at the end for the gathered shinobi to make the connections in their heads. Once he sees that they came to the same conclusions he further elaborated to what was currently on the screen, that being of robots.

"With the security being triggered, the sensors activated those metal puppets on the screen, or robots as the correct term to call them." With questioning glances towards each other, Hiruzen stepped up and asked how do they work. Orb sighed and began a long winded, and simplified, explination to how exactly they function. Still not understanding, Orb compared to them to that of a puppet that has a chakra seal on it so it could move on its own with its programming set in place to what to do. The older ninja nodded in thanks to that comparison while the genins still looked confused. Instead of further explaining he brought his forefinger to his lips and pointed at the screen. Understanding the message, they all turned back to watch the show.

**The robots then fully awakend and surrounded the duo. "Don't be so dramatic." Stated Blake as she narrowed her eyes at the robots surrounding them. Slowly the duo backed into each other so they could cover their blindspots. One robot rotates his arms and docks multiple barrels to the ends of its arms and, with a robotic monotone, inquires. "Intruder. Identify yourselves." The man looks at him for a second before the camera shifts to his sword, which sports a trigger near the end of the sheath. Pressing it, the sheath fires the red blade, hilt hitting the robot in the visor, while the man charges in cutting it to pieces and sheathing it again. Not long after, the robot is sliced apart and falls down, defeated.**

"That is actually pretty cool." Anko whispered to Ibiki over the Hokages shoulder. Nodding in agreement with his fellow T&I department, he wonders what else it can do.

**The remaining robots look at each other after that display before one switches its hands for blades and charges in, others following doing the same. They approach Blake from behind, not seeing how she knows they are behind her and readies her sword. She crouches down and jumps back, leaving an after image of herself, and slashes two robots that tried to strike at her. She lands and jumps back into the fray to continue fighting through them.**

_**"From Shadows. We'll decend upon the world. Take back what you stole."**_

**She lands next to her companion and cuts one robot while he does the same to the one behind her. He then shoots at them next to Blake as she continues her assault to the ones behind him. One robot approches her from her blind spot, but she back flips away as the man cuts the one that tried to get her. The continue fighting back to back, protecting each other's blindspots and come to a stand still.**

"They have excellent teamwork and coordination. You woul think that they were on a team together for years." Iruke commented on the side once he joined the jonin sensei's side. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai pondered that statement and looked at their genin students. At the same time, they all thought that they want them to achieve synergy like what they are seeing and hope for the best once they return back.

**One robot begins to open fire at them. This is prooved futile when the man deflects the bullets away and gives Blake room to charge at it doing the same. She closes the distance while blocking the bullets, cuts the first robot while jumping up into the air. She rearranges her position to continue forward and lands on a crouch, cutting the second robot near the shins. She spins around while holding her blade, that just happens to be a shapened sheath and draws her real blade from it. Still continuing the momentum she gained, she slices through a robot and axe kicks it down. She fixes herself and charges forward, parries one robot and slashs through it, appears infront of another to do the same and does so once more and stabs another one, all while leaving after images of herself, distracting the robots. She hops into the air and spins, cutting all who get by her, landing on a crouch with her back against one her enemies.**

_**"From Shadows. We'll reclaim our destiny. Set our future free and we'll rise."**_

"Is she able to do the Clone jutsu?" Naruto asked accusingly, since he can't do it. He still feels a little bitter about that whole clone jutsu debacle but not so much now since he knows the Shadow clone jutsu. "It seems like it, but i noticed that it doesn's move from its spot, which is where she was at the moment before. I think its more like a substitution than a clone jutsu." Shino asnwered providing his insight on what he saw. Shikamaru and Neji both came to the same conclusion and nodded in agreement. The elder ninjas concured with that theory and began to ponder how would it work out if they were to do something similar to that.

**Blake then twist herself to fight the robot and back flips, kicking it into the air in the process. She pursues it and continues her attacks, launching herself past it with her after image and slicing it. The man jumps up and boot kicks it past her and through the exit towards the rest of the train cars. They jump after it and notice that there are more outside. The look at each other with the man muttering to her, "Let's do this." They both charge in, Blake jumping up while the man continues below. He attacks, launching two robots into the air and Blake slices them up, sending one back down towards the man. He then unsheaths his sword and cuts them up, sending them back. Blake lands and looks up to being outnumbered and unable to safely cut them up with either blade.**

_**"And we'll rise. Above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate."**_

"The song seems to be a bit dark, doesn't it?" Kurenai inquires to Asuma sitting next to her. Thinking upon it, he agrees with her concern and gets the attention of Orb. Orb looks over and Asuma asks about the song. "The song is a bit of a downer but don't worry, I will allow you all to hear the music uninhibited later on. Since the song provides insight to the character's thoughts and emotions. It could also reveal their past and any experiences they came across as well." He responds to the chargin of the jonin, but Asuma conceeds to this since they will learn more later on.

**Having steeled her nerves, Blake stands holding her sword behind her as it shifts to the form of sickle like weapon. She throws it ahead of herself with her black bandages unraveling and showed that it is connect to the weapon. The transformed sword is evaded by the robots and continues its thrown path. Cutting back to Blake, she pulled the black cloth and it pulls a trigger that is on her handle, the resulting action causing it to come back and cutting through a robot infront of her, traveling past and behind her. Pulling again, the sickle weapon cuts through a few more, while the man pushes forward. She jumps up and flips in the air, all the while the sickle forming a small dome that slashes through any charging robots.**

"!" The shinobi are surprised at what the sword had become and noticed how she attached the bandages to the weapon. In action, they can't help but give a small whistle to how she is able to control and wield her new weapon, giving mental praises to her for not hurting herself or her teammate.

**As she lands, her weapons wraps around a robots neck. Her teammate comes and slices cleanly through it and Blake pulls to finish the job. They both then charge forward into the last of the group. The man, showing speed and precision, cuts them all to pieces, all falling down after he sheaths his blade. Blake beheads one robot that recieved the least amount of damage and jumps up, landing infront of one robot as she slices off its limbs. The man continues his assault with Blake in tow. She shifts her weapon again to the sickle and spins it vertically around her, catching them and bringing them closer. The man cuts the up and presses the trigger on his sheath to shoot them back. They proceed to cut a few robots that tried to attack from behind, sending them up into the air. Landing beside one another, the man proceeds to attack them by unsheathing and resheathing quickly three times, Blake at the ready to attack afterwards. Springing forth, leaving an after image of herself, she slices them up before sending one towards her teammate. He slashes upwords, leaving suspended in mid air long enough to line up a shot with his sheath, obliterating it in the process. Sheathing his blade, they press forward and enter another train car filled with containers. Looking at each other once more, they sliently have a conversation to see if this is the right place before moving up.**

"Lord Third, isn't there a S-rank ninja that uses a sickle as a weapon?" Asks Iruka. Giving a nod toward the Academy teacher, Hiruzen continues. "Yes. His name is Hanzo the Salamander and he is a Hidden Rain ninja. I suggest you all pay close attention to how she uses her weapon, you may never know, he might wield like she do." Hiruzen stated at the end with advice towards his gathered ninja, that way they can analyze the style and figure out it's strenghts and weaknesses.

**The screen darkens before it shows the man open a crate with the camera looking up at them. "Perfect. Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges." He orders Blake as he closes the crate. Behind them, alomost unnoticable, movement could be seen. Panning out, the crates all have an insignia that the audience were shown earlier as Blake looks at her teammate worriedly.**

"Isn't that symbol the one that was on Weiss' clothing?" Asked Ino aloud. Slowly, the gathered shinobi all came to the realization that it is so. This could only mean that they are blowing up something that belongs to Weiss and or her family. "Why would they do something like that though?" Pondered Kiba, showing slight concern. "We don't know enough to make any guesses, so let us continue and figure it out later." Answered Kurenai, also thinking of what could be going on. 'What was that thing that was above them?' Hiruzen mused, already concluding that there would be a final security measure against them.

**"What about the crew memebers?" Blake asks her partner with concern. "What about them?" He responds coldy. Hearing this, she turns her head somberly and closes her eyes. The man hears something behind them and turns to look.**

Outraged, Naruto jumps up, along with Kiba and Lee, exclaiming, "What!? Why would he just kill them! They are innocent people that are only doing their job!" Lee and Kiba agree with him, however they are shocked when Neji spoke up. "It doesn't matter. They need to eliminate any evidence that they were there and if it means blowing up the crew members as well as the train, the fate deemed them to be killed that day." Hearing his own teammate make such a claim Lee went to argue but recieved a heavy look from Gai. Hiruzen the turned his attention to the genin and said. "Sadly, he is right Naruto. It seems they have a mission to sabatoge whatever is inside those crates. Having to resort to using explosives means that they do not want whatever it is to still be salvageable afterwards. It is a hard decision to make, but nonetheless still one that holds merit." Naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather betrayed and seeked to argue furthur until Hiruzen steeled his eyes and dared him to retort. Naruto, noticing that it was the end of the discussion, lowered himself and watched the screen again, the others doing the same.

Sighing, Hiruzen looked at Orb and gave him the go ahead to resume the viewing. Nodding, he did just that.

**What greeted them was a spider like robot as tall as the wall, decend on to the floor. It had mounted cannons and four legs and stood menacingly infront of them. "Adam..." Blake turned to her now named teammate, trying to decide on what course of action to take.**

_**"Born with. No life. Into subjugation. Treated. Like a. Worthless animal."**_

**The giant mechanoloid then began firing rounds of concussive energy towards them. Both Adam and Blake evade and readied a counter attack. Blake approached it and jumped up, intent to attack the cannons. She did not expect it to ram into her and knocking her back.**

To himself, not wanting to cause another scene, Naruto listened to the music and felt that he could relate to the lyrics, as if he was listening to his thoughts.

**The mechanoloid stalked forward, intent to crush Blake under its legs. Adam comes in and slashes at it to knock it back and stagger it to save her. However, it recovered and kick him back when he landed. He corrected himself and began to dodge energy blasts that it lauched at him. Lifting one of its forelegs to strike and kill Blake, Adam appeared and rescued a staggered Blake.**

_**"Stripped of. All rights. Just a lesser being. Crushed by. Cruel. Ruthless human rule."**_

'Human rule?' The shinobi asked themselves when they paid attention to the lyrics. Just what were these two refering to.

**"We need to get out of here." Blake said after Adam put her down. Adam then turned and readied a defense against the giant mechanoloid. However, the mechanoloid then shifted its form to that of a stationary cannon and began charging an energy shot. Once complete it fire it, knocking both Adam and Blake back outside and slightly injured. **

_**"When it started. All we wanted was a chance to live our lives. Now in darkness. Take everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise. We'll rise.**_

"How did they survive that? That was like being hit by multiple expoision tags directly!" Anko yelled out and was slightly impressed when they were not as hurt as it seemed. The others also pondered this but couldn't come up with a reason as to why so they remained silent and continued to watch.

**The mechanoloid stalked out of the train car after them and jumped on the open platform. Adam turned to Blake and ordered: "Buy me some time!" She looked at him concerned and replied. "Are you sure?" "Do it" Adam commanded her, and she sprung into action has he began to prepare an offensive, taking a small red sheen to his hair and clothes. **

**Blake charged forward and avoided the energy shots it was shooting at her, using her afterimages to do so. When she came close, she used her bladed sheath to cut into it and left her transformed sickle behind her. Flippin over it, she pulled the black cloth and brought her weapon towards her. A close up of her form wiht the shattered moon behind her, she then flipped forward and down, using the sickle to land multiple hits. She landed and pulled it back towards her, catching it and morphing it back to it sword form before she charged again. She then used her after image abiltiy to dance around the mechanoloid and slice it up. She sliced up towards its face after placing a few strikes at its feet, and recieved a hit from an energy blast.**

What surprised the shinobi was that her afterimage recieved the hit and get knocked back, while her real body landed just infront of its legs. "What the?" They were stunned on how that was possible, since they were after images and not solid clones. They wanted to ask questions but couldn't since they were approaching the climax so they decided to wait a little longer.

**Blake then proceeded to jump into its face, stab her sword into it and began firing rounds into it. After unloading a whole clip, she freed her sword and back flipped to Adam, who stood at the ready. The mechanoloid staggered before it shifter towards its cannon form. "Move!" Adam warned Blake and she backed away form him, gaining distance to be at a safe location. The mechanoloid shot the energy blast and Adam partially unsheath his red blade and, to the astonishment of the crowd, absorbed the shot into it. The screen cut to Adam as he chuckled while his hair shone a bright red, indicating his action was a success. The mechanoloid jumped at him, intent to use its wieght to kill him. However, Adam had other plans. He then unsheathed his blade and swept across him, as time slowed to a crawl. The resulting slash cut the robot and the crates around him, as the screen shifted to a red background with the moon above them and the robot desintergrating before him. When he sheathed his blade again, it showed that not only did he cut the crates and the mechanoloid, but also the surrounding forest, leaving a small clearing. Relaxing his stance he turned to go towards Blake but stopped as she looked at him somberly. He reached out and was about to speak, but Blake cut him off, literally.**

**"Goodbye." Was all she said as she swung her sword towards the latch that connected the train cars and slowly drifted away on the one that was still speeding ahead, leaving Adam to the one that began slowing down. The screen shifted to a red background again and her silouette remained black with loose leaves scattering around her, heading towards the screen. It then switched to the four silouettes and reavealed all but the yellow one. With that over, it then faded to black and the lights brighten, signalling the trailer to be finished.**

The shinobi were speechless on what they saw. A man absorbed an attack equal to that of several exploding tags into his sword and released it in one attack, the implications of what that could do if they were fighting were not missed on them. Orb looked at them individually before his gaze landed on Naruto, who was still bumbed out by what Hiruzen said. Approaching him, he tapped on his shoulder and pointed behind him as a way of saying 'follow me.' Nodding silently, they walked away from the group with the older ninja eyeing them warily. Not wanting to upset anything though, they began discussing what about the trailer.

Gaining some privacy, Orb turned toward Naruto and let him gather his thoughts. He didn't wait long before, softly, Naruto asked. "Is what jiji said true, Orb? Could there nothing been done? Are we just supposed to kill people who are innocent and are only guilty of just doing their job?" He began, growing frustrated with himself. Orb considered his questions and answered him slowly. "Naruto, tell me. What did you think of Blake and Adam?" Naturo looked at him confused and did not undertand the question. So, Orb asked again. "What do you think of the actions Adam did and the actions Blake did?"

Naruto thought about it and began, "Well, that Adam guy was strong, but ruthless and uncaring. While Blake was doing well, she made mistakes and got hurt." He said after a while. Nodding to him, Orb continued. "Who do think is stronger, Naruto?" Naruto looked at him dumbly and answered that Adam was. "Ok, but who do you want to be like?" This question caught him off gaurd and hesitated in his answer. Although he wanted to say Adam, he couldn't because he was ruthless of the crew memebers. He didn't want to be known as a ruthless, killing machine. But Blake was not strong and looked like she needed help every now and again thoughtout the trailer. Noticing his conflicting emotions, Orb chuckled softly at Naruto, catching his attention.

"You know, its not so bad making mistakes. We all make some every now and again. The thing is, though, will we admit that we made them or push them aside and continue forward." He looked at Naruto and soften his gaze. "Blake noticed what they were doing and, even though it was their mission, she chose to abandon it. She chose to let the people live. There will be times where you will have to kill someone, Naruto. The question is, would you learn to accept that fact and get improve so you don't have to kill any innocent people? Or will you resort to just plan on having casualties? I believe what Blake did was the right thing to do, you know. She chose to keep innocent people alive rather than murder them for being associated to the mission target. Keep that in mind, Naruto." He then began walking back to the gathered shinobi. He stopped and looked back at him, giving him one more piece of advice.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Naruto. If they see reason and accept it, then they can be redeemed. If not, then only pain will follow their path before they are killed. Remember that." Having stated it, he bagan walking again and informed them that he will bring the final guests and disappeared. Naruto walked back, but instead of heading towards his seat, he walked toward his surrogate grandfather.

Upon arriving in front of him, Naruto bowed, a display not lost on anyone who knew the blond long enough to know that he really ment it. "I'm sorry, Jiji. I didn't mean to yell at you." Naruto said softly. Hiruzen overcame his shock and told Naruto to raise himself. Doing so, he looked at the aged Hokage and listened to what he had to say. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. Its hard to accept, but we are shinobi, sometimes we will have to kill. Remember Gato? If he were still alive, Wave would still be under his control. Do you think if he lived, would he just stop what he was doing? I don't think so either, Naruto. Killing people is hard and not easy, but killing the people who are irrideemable will lead to better lives for all involved. That is not to say that you should love killing evil people, but steel yourself when you absolutely need to." Upon looking down, he noticed Naruto nodding to show his understanding, he continued. "That being said. What young Blake did was the correct alternative to blowing up the crates and crew memebers." The genin looked at him questioning his statement. "By the sound of Adam when Blake asked about the crew memebers, he had total hate towards them, meaning he was willing to kill them for whatever reason, innocent or not. Blake saw this and chose to not complete the mission as to how it was written but by how it was to be achieved. The containment of whatever the crates had inside of them. She detached the train car from the rest of the moving train, leaving it with her partner behind. I do not know why she left him along, instead of going with him, but we will learn more when the time comes." Hiruzen finished. Looking at his genin nod resolutely he sighed in relief. His age coming up on him was not helping in the slightes.

"Well said, Sir Hiruzen." Announced Orb, making his presence noticed, along with two people. Having eyes on him, he turned to the side so the shinobi could see the new arrivals.

"Tsunade? Jiraya?" Hiruzen began until he saw something in their eyes. Unnerved he looked towards Orb for an explination. However, he saw sadness and somewthing that seemed like regret. Orb met his eyes and gestured to follow him. Hiruzen did so, slightly slower than Orb, Tsunade and JIraya. The rest of them looked confused and questioned each other. Going further away than what Naruto and Orb went, they approached a secluded corner. Orb, this time however, projected a barrier to silence anything they will discuss. This made Hiruzen's neck hair rise on end.

"Slug Princess? Galant Toad? Care to take the floor." Hiruzen looked at Orb and then at his former students. Something in their way of acting already told him what was to come. He sighed regretfully and asked them: "When?" Both Tsunade and Jiraya looked at him sadly, and Tsunade stepped forward.

"During the Chunnin Exams' Final stage. You fought Orochimaru and used the Reapers Death seal, sealing his arms in the process." Hiruzen widened his eyes, shocked that it would be less than two month's from the present day. Then it finally hit him. They were from the future, when they returned from this pocket dimension and continued their lives. Orb saw this realization and debunked his thoughts. "Sorry Sir Hiruzen, but they are from a seperate timeline, one where I would never contact you all about these viewings. The people you see before you are Jiraya the Galant, teacher to Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju, master to Sakura Haruno and the newly named Fifth Hokage." His eyes widen further and comically gaped at his students, knowing full well what it ment when he said 'teacher' and 'master.' Hiruzen slowly began to lose himself to his thoughts over this, from his apparent death at the hands of Orochimaru, to Tsunade coming back to the village and becoming the next Hokage, and even gaining apprentices along the way. Orb then reached out and hooked a hand around the tired old man and held him steady, while Tsunade and Jiraya were concerned that they dropped the bomb too quickly.

Hiruzen took a few minutes to compose himself, still trying to make heads or tails of it all. He settled to just leave it all in the back burner and push onward, planning to revisit it once they finish the last trailer. Nodding his thanks towards Orb, he stood on his own two feet, surprised to do so so quickly he mused to himself, and reached to both Jiraya and Tsunade. They in turn walked closer, closing the distance to him and shared a familial embrace, Orb stepping out of the barrier to inform the others to return to their seats and that introductions will be done later on, but mainly doing so that they have a moment to enjoy each other's company and get things off of their chests now.

Around twenty minutes later, the three that were in the barreir came out, eyes slightly red and cheeks slightly stained, and went to newly aquired seats. Sharing quick hellos and greetings, they all turned towards Orb as he, instead of sitting down with them, stood right infront of the screen.

"Well, now that everyone is here. I can now give my introduciton. I will go with what my title I bear is followed by my moniker, then lastly my name, along with what it means." Saying this caused a few heads to till and all veteran eyes to narrow. Clearing his throat he continued. "Guardian of the Gate of the Scales, Paladin rank one, co-leader of the Zodiac, the Glistening Silver Celestial Sage, Libra. My true name is Luis Arturo Guillermo Hernandez Roldan Arrollave Cuervo, second prince of the Hernandez royal family and former heir to Hernandez family throne." This introduction induced several eyes to widen considerably and a few to become still in their seats. They were being served apparently by royalty. None of them could compute what their 'royal' host informed them. Clearing his throat again, he stated. "Although you know my full name, I would prefer for you to call me Libra or my more personal nickname, Slope. Calling by my name brings abit of some unpleasant memories to surface." He said awkwardly as an after thought. Nodding dumbly, they sat there looking at him in a heavy daze, not moving.

Libra sighed heavily and snapped his fingers, instantly everyone were out of their thoughts and looking around frantically. Calling for their attention, he began. "Look, my name means nothing to you all. So let us continue with that, alright?" He asked and scanned the room. Some still had a dumb expression, but were now functional. He then gestured toward the screen and excused himself so they could show both Jiraya and Tsunade the trailers as well as introduce themselves to the sannins.

When Libra returned, he noticed several things. One, the kids and a good number of the genin are hiding behind their sensei's. Two, Tenten and Sakura were looking at Tsunade with stars in their eyes. Three, the sensei's were amused by their genin while Ibiki and Iruka chucking behind them. Four, Anko is on the floor, dying of laughter holding her sides. While slightly unnerving, it was the least of his questions so he still looked around. The final thing he noticed is that Jiraya seemed to have left over twelve gaping holes, one that he is currently inside of that happened to be right next to the women's bathroom. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to the only two people who were acting as if nothing happened.

"Slug Princess? Sir Hiruzen? Should I know why it seems like the Galant Toad has become-" Jiraya out of the wall and dropped a heavy thud. Looking at Tsunade specifically, continued; "_intimate_ with this pocket dimensions' walls?" Smiling innocently and crossing her arms over her chest, Tsunade answers. "He was interested on how this dimension could exist, so I offered to help while we were watching the trailers. This is end result." She said resolutely and, if you could see the backs of her hands, you would notice they were slightly bruised with a tint of crimson. "Ok. Now that I am back, who wants to watch the last trailer?" Libra asked, completely ignoring the groaning and light muttering of _"why."_ Once everyone returned to their seats, eyeing Tsunade every few seconds, they returned to watching the screen as the lights dimmed.

_**"Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided, and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it would be judgement."**_

"What?" Asked the genin intelegently, not able to make heads or tails of the quote. The elder ninja not fairing any better but chose to dwell on them later.

**As the quote fades away, the audience hears a loud engine sound. When the screen opens up, they see a two wheeled motor vehicle that is sunset orange in color. Driving through the city, it skids to a stop and the young lady driving it steps off of it.**

"What is that, Libra-san?" Turning to Anko, he tells her its a vehicle designed for transportation and how it is powered mechanically. Needless to say, when they heard how fast it goes, they all wanted one. That is until he told them the amount of noise they normally make and decided it would be better if a civilian had it instead.

**As she walks towards a building, a raven flies off in the distance. They hear music that sounds too deep to be soothing and the screen snaps to her silouette walking to them. The only thing recognizable on her at that time is her bright yellow hair and with a spotlight shining down on her as she struts her stuff, the crowd could **_**feel**_** the confidence she waves off. Once she is centered on the screen, the doors open and they see what she looks like. With a brown blazer that hugs her figure and sleeves that stops just above her elbows, an orange scarf around her neck, short shorts, biker gloves, brown boots that reach just bellow her knees, orange colored socks set on different hights, and a piece of cloth that dangles to her right side of her waist, she is the epitome of beauty; especially with her lilac colored eyes.**

All the shinobi is in concordence that she knows she looks good and is damn proud of it. The guys, including Sasuke, Shino, and Neji, all have a slight pink tint across their cheeks. The girls start to feel a little insecure over their breast size compared to hers, and silently fume to themselves. The adults however notice that she is in a club/bar and she seems to be searching for someone. Tsunade also notices that she could play with her looks and get information form anybody there. While doing this, however, she sees Jiraya pull out a little book and begins writing. She silently growls at him and he understands perfectly clear her warnings.

**The camera pans around her and faces towards the dance floor. The shot changes as she walks down the steps and get the point of view from the DJ, which is wearing a bear hat for some reason. As she walks through the dance floor, the song's lyrics start and the lights change from white to red. She still continues forwards, looking around and spots her target by the bar. A man with a fadora hat, a white coat and a cane seems to have just finished his conversation with another man that is wearing a suit standing next to two young women; one in white the other in red.**

_**"Red like roses fill my dreams and bring me to the place you rest."**_

"Look at all those drinks. I wonder if they have high grade sake?" Tsunade mused out loud, having all the jonin senseis ponder this too. Anko is also thinking if they sell dango there too.

**She approaches the bar and stands next to the man in the suit as he shoos away the two girls. The blonde looks through the selection and orders her drink. "Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." She adds in an afterthought when the bartender steps away to make the drink. The man in the suit then turns to her, looking her over and decides to ask, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" She giggles and responds flirtatiously, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" He steps forward as she crosses her arms over her chest. "So you know who I am. You got a name, Sweetheart?" She then chuckles slightly and steps up placing a finger on his chest and slowly drags it down. "Yes, Junior, I got several. But instead of Sweetheart, you can just call me sir." She said the last bit authoritatively as she grabs his family jewels.**

The males in the room wince and cross their legs over that display while the girls, mainly Tsunade and Anko, laugh about his predicament. Ibiki and Anko look at one another and decide that that would be a good torture technique to use when a subject is too hard to crack and is a male.

**With a yelp in pain, Junior hunches over as the young girl pulls out a rectangular object out of her back pocket. She puts it in his line of sight as it opens up, showing a picture of a woman in black and red with long black spiky hair that goes down her back. "People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." In a pained voive laced with nervousness, he replies: "I never seen her before, I swear." Irritated she tightens her grip. "Excuse me?" He yells out in pain. "I swear, sir."**

Now all of the men are sending their sympathies towards Junior for having his jewels on a tight hold, no doubt in extreme pain by the sound her grip made. The girls were taking notes to how to extract information on the field when they have to do so. Jiraya wimpers slightly due to the fact that Tsunade did something very similar to him so many years ago.

**The shot changes and it shows a group of men in black suits rush up to them and stop a short feet away, staring menacingly at the young blonde. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be embarassing for you, huh? Awkward." She says playfully, enjoying the pain she is causing him as he squirms trying to free himself. "Listen, Blondie, sir. If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now." He threatens her. She lets him go and he sighs in relief, catching his breath and stands up. With a new found vigor, he furhter threatens her. "You'll pay for that." Seeing how she had the upper hand the whole time, she seductively starts to talk and walks after him.**

"Bad move, Junior. Bad move." Surprisingly, it is Jiraya that says this. Hell, after all the beating he had from Tsunade over the years, he knows that you shouldn't threaten a lady that can crush your sack effortlessly. The men then make mental notes not to mess with girls that can do this.

**"Oh, Junior. I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensative. Come on, let's kiss and make up, Ok?" She says with a glint in her eye when she notice him regard her 'peace offering.' He stops in his stride to consider her proposal and cautiously looks at her. "Uh, Ok." She giggles behind her hand and leans in, Junior does the same. Just as they were about to lip lock, she then punches him through a glass pillar, shattering it completely.**

"Whoa!" The younger shinobi exclaim and, as one, send a few glances towards Tsunade trying to gauge what type of resemblance they may have, if her punch was anything to go by. Tsunade looks at the younger blonde for a few moments and smirks, approving of her method of action against Junior.

_**"White is cold and always yearning. Burdened by a royal test."**_

**The dancing crowd runs away in a panic and the men in suits surround the young blonde. The camera cuts to Junior sitting down against the shelf with a swirl of hearst around his head. He falls unconsious when a bottle falls and hits his head. **

_**"Black the beast decends from shadows."**_

**The men begin to charge at her while she still admires her punch. Pulling her arm back, the bracelets she wore unfurls into her weapon, being yellow gauntlets that contain shotgun shells. She then cocks it by readying her stance and as they close in, jumps up into the air and somersaults with her hand behind her and a grin on her face.**

_**"Yellow beauty burns. Gold."**_

"That is probably the most discreet weapon I have ever seen." Kakashi commented offhandely towards no one in general. The other ninja nod dumbly while the genin cheer about her being a brawler. Naruto feels excited about this since he can tell she is awesome and fun loving.

**She decends with a downward punch that his surrounded with fire and lands, sending a shockwave that shatters the glass dance floor and the surrounding lights. As she stand, she is surrounded by fire while the song changes. Jumping forward and into the air, she axe kicks one henchman into the floor, breaking glass. She then uppercuts another one and kicks two away on her decent.**

_**"Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me whose the loneliest of all."**_

**More henchman charge in and she fires a shot at one while she kicks one that swipes at her form behind. Proceeding to trip one up, she follows with an upper cut again but with the added shot to increase impact. She then knocks him back down, and climbs another one that was close to her and turns to knee him, knocking him back to his ally behind him. Staggered, he gets hit into the air with a shot enhanced punch. Noticing the men behind her, she uses the recoil of her concussive shots to catch them off guard with her speed. She succeeds and elbows one in the gut before using the recoil again to spin and roundhouse kick him. She then parries the other henchman as she counters with a deck to the face before she fires more rounds to enhance her blows. Proceeding with the combo, she kicks him in the chin and shoots a concusive blast to increase her speed in power to her spinning kick, sending him flying towards another glass pillar.**

The shinobi are amazed with her fighting style, since this is one they could easily replicate. Gai and Lee are astounded by how she counters and parries their attacks that they are thinking of incorperating some of her moves to their arsenal.

**She squares off with the last henchman on the floor and they charge in at each other. He swipes at her, intent on beheading her. However, she blocks it and sends a flurry of shot enhanced punches in his gut before knocking him away with a one two combo. The DJ from before pulls out a rifle and begins to spray the dance floor in her general direction. Seeing this, she charges forward and, using her gauntlets, launches herself to him. She vaults the booth while at the same time kicks him in the face, staggeirng him. She elbows him, grabs his head and smacks it on the table before she gets under him with both fists in his gut, and fires two rounds, sending him flying across the dance floor. He skids to a stop infront of the girl in white from earlier. The camera pans over her as the girl in red approaches behind her, revealing that the one in red has bladed claws while the one in white has bladed heels. "Melanie, who is this girl?" Asks the one in red. "I don't know Melchia, but we should teach her a lesson."**

'They sound so snobby, you would think that Junior works for them.' The shinobi thought at the same time, sparing a glance at each of them respectively.

**The blonde scoffs at them as she flicks her writst, unloading the spent magazing across the booth. She then reaches behind her and grabs two seperate mags and throughs them into the air, catching them inside her gauntlets as she jumps up over the booth towards them.**

"Ok, now that was just showing off." Stated Sakura on the side, a little jealous of what she could do. The rest of the shinobi agree that she seems a little too cocky and needs to tone it down a peg. Naruto, on the other hand, feels that she deserves to be as cocky as she wants, considering that she took care of twenty odd people on her own.

**Finishing reloading she punches the air, sending explosive shots towards the twins. They evade by backflipping away, splitting up when there is breathing room between shots coming form the blonde. As she lands she targets Melanie, who dances around the shots and deflects one with her heel. Taking a quick break, she notices Melchia approaching behind her and ducks just in time when her bladed claws swipe at her from above. Standing up again, she fires another shot, only to be avoided by Melchia jumping away and Melanie appearing behind her kicking her back.**

_**"Born with. No life. Into subjegation. Treated. Like a. Worthless animal."**_

**She blocks the kick, but skids away due to the force. She stops and fires a round at her, only to be deflected again when Melanie uses her heels. Melchia rushes the blonde while Melanie recovers. She swipes at her, haivng her slashes blocked by the blonde, but leaving room for Melanie to capitalize on her open gaurd. She bicycle kicks her, and as she lands sweeps her feet, staggering her in the process for Melchia to attack her. With both crouched down, they land three kicks ont he staggered blonde, sending her back with the combined weight.**

_**"Stripped of. All rights. Just a lesser bieng. Crushed by. Cruel. Ruthless Human rule."**_

"They may be the bad guys here, but they work extremely well together. It's like they're sisters or something." Kiba says and, upon recieving 'are you stupid' looks, blushes over how he missed that fact.

**The blonde rolls and reovers, using her gauntlets to blast herself at high speed towards the twins. She cocks her hand back and punches Melanie, kocking her back. Focusing on Melchia, she lauches her assault. She punches Melchia twice, having the second one score a hit. Recovering Melchia barely parries the blondes next hit. The blonde then kicks Melchia near her temple, but was blocked by her bladed claw. Not giving up she rushes further, with Melchia unable to keep up. With a flurry of kicks and puches, she stuns Melchia and hits her into the air. She cocks her hand back and super punches her into a glass pillar destroying the last one. The blonde then somersaults towards a now recoverd Melanie, and proceeds to attack her.**

_**"When it started. All we wanted was a chance to live our lives. Now in darkness. Take everything we want and we will rise."**_

**Melanie then backflipps over the blonde's shot, then blocks an over head punch with the back of her heel as she flips back. She kicks at the blonde to avoid her landing a punch. With the blonde and Melanie now close enough, they engage in a close quarters furry of punches and kicks respectively. As the blonde parried consecutive kicks from Melanie, she was pushed back by a final one that she sent to her chest. Melanie then charged and feinted with her kicks to try to get the upper hand, however this was a futile endeavor since the blonde caught on and grabed her arm. Twisting and spinning, she pushed Melanie off ballance and jump kick her in the head, making her fall over.**

_**"We'll rise. We'll rise. From shadows. We'll decend on the world. Take back what you stole."**_

The gathered shinobi were stunned and impressed with her abilties but then they noticed Junior was missing. They braced themselves as the blonde looked around with baited breaths.

**Slowly the blonde tried finding Junior among the floor as the lights and the holographic trees turned off. She stopped searching when a spotlight turned on and shone on Juniors form, who was now carrying a rocket launcher. "You're gonna pay for this." He told her as she readied herself. He fired at her a rocket that split into several smaller ones. She dodged and rolled out of the way, but Junior shot once again and she had to shoot them down one by one. Using the smoke screen as cover, Junior switched his launcher into its melee form and jumped in. He struck her as she blocked the hits. They hit harder than she thought, however, so it stunned her, leaving enough wiggle room for Junior to Homerun her across the floor and into the glass tables. **

_**"Come at me. All you'll see. I'm more than meets the eye. You think that. You'll break me. You're gonna find in time."**_

'That's gotta hurt.' Thought the genin, but when they saw her stand up without a scratch, they wondered why wasn't she cut or bleeding. Did they have high regenerative abilities or were their skin tougher than normal. Tsunade pondered these as she was the younger blonde fight, trying to figure out what to make of their composition, since they look human enough.

**Instead of bleeding out with cuts, the blonde stood back up and smirked at the camera. The audience noticed her hair have a fire glow to it. She then smashed her knuckles togethr and she erupted into golden flames. Junior, upon noticing the change, decided to shoot her down. The blonde merely entered a unique stance and charged forward, bopping and weaving through the rockets and advanced onto his position. Junior shifted his launcher to a bat and swung, however, she ducked under it and entered his guard. She then hit him in the torso then returned with another across the face and repeated the process as she stook more steps forward. With a final stop, she forced all her power into her punch and, before she struck, her eyes changed to a scarlet red.**

_**"You're standing too close to a flame that's buring hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Sending out your army. But you still can't win. Listen up, silly boy. Cuz I'm gonna tell you why."**_

The shinobi looked at her eyes then at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurenai, due to the fact their eyes are that color or something similar. They couldn't help but wonder if she was part Uchiha or related to Kurenai after the fact.

_**"I burn. Can't hold me now. You got nothing that can stop me. I burn. Swing all you want. Like a fever I'll take you down."**_

**Once the punch landed, it created a shockwave that broke the weapon and sent Junior flying back. He rolled and stood back up and noticed not only that his weapon was broken, but also the fact that he had some of her hair in his hands aswell. Smirking at her, he looked up and saw her get a shocked look before she got angry. All she saw was red and, when she used her gaunlets to spring forward, destroyed all the glass in the club, like an erupting volano.**

"Well, looks like he is a goner." Naruto said aloud and the others agreed with him with a nod or two.

**She charged forward and, with a cry, punched him square in the jaw, the blow knocking him outside his own club, breaking all the outdoor windows and landing in front of a girl with a red cloak. The blonde then landed outside and saw the girl in red. **

"Oh! It's red from the first trailer, I wonder what she's doing the-" Anko didn't get a chance to finish that sentence since they were dropped a bombshell of a revelation.

**"Yang? Is that you?" She asked, looking at the now named Yang with curiousity. Looking up, Yang saw the red hooded girl and softened her gaze, her eyes turning from scarlet to lilac again. "Oh! Hey, sis." The now identified sister puts her hand on her hips and asks, "What are you doing here?" Yang sigh exaspperatedly. "It's a long story." She says as both the moon and the sun are in the background. It then cuts to the silouettes and reveals all four now identifible features of the girls. The screen fades out and the light in the room brighten up to shocked faces of the sninobi.**

"..." None of them have a comment to what Yang said. She has a sister. Who has no real resemblance to her. And that was the first girl from the trailers. Slowly, but surely, they turned to Libra to ask if her statement is true. Noticing their pleading gazes, he nods his head. That shattered their minds and the smaller kids, and Naruto, faint. After five minutes, they woke up and brought an uproar with them. Getting slightly annoyed with them, Libra snapped his fingers and silenced the entire room.

"Thank you. Now, how did you like the four trailers?" Seeing how they want to answer his question, he removed the silencing seal and turned to each of the little groups that fomed. Starting with the children, he gestured towards one of them to answer.

"Well-"

I know cliffhanger sucks but this really was a lot to write sorry bout that


End file.
